Enjoy the silence
by FlamingReaper
Summary: Another song fic, this time featuring Monroe and Nick. Nick gets hurt and Monroe takes care of him in the midst of silence.


Monroe sighed as he gently rubbed Nick's slender back in a slow, soothing manner. Nick gave a small sigh of discomfort, before cuddling deeper into Monroe's side. Monroe smiled down at his mate before he frowned when he noticed the deep purple bruise on the side of his young face. The wolf instincts began to rise again when he remembered that his mate had been hurt. The human in him was quick to sooth the beast inside, saying that their mate was safe, alive, and that he'd already taken care of the threat earlier. Some reapers had their filthy hands in damaging Nick earlier that day, they had surprised the Grimm when he was on duty.

Monroe had been quick to make it too the hospital when they'd called that morning, panic having surged through his heart at an alarming rate. When the wolf spotted his mate, his heart broke and filled with intense rage at the same time. He'd been quick to catch the scent pouring of Nick, and quicker still to catch the mother-fuckers that hurt his mate and kill them. Monroe had returned to the hospital three hours to pick his mate up and take his precious little lover home. The Blutbad had place Nick in bed, wrapped him up in pillows and blankets, and curled around him. That had been five, about, hours ago and Monroe was determined to protect his Grimm. Monroe had all of his senses on high alert and was immensely pleased with the silence that resounded in his house.

Nick hated silence, he had since his parents had died when he was a child. He'd learn to associate silence with bad things, so he was always chatting, or had the radio on or humming so the silence would be filled. Monroe kissed Nick's head, enjoying the peaceful silence that was echoing in his house. The sound of Monroe's clocks comforted both Monroe and Nick most nights, and this night was no different. It let Monroe know that nothing was amiss in their home. Nick made a pained snuffling noise and Monroe was quick to coo soothingly, kissing Nick's head gently. The Grimm calmed almost instantly, nuzzling his face into Monroe's neck contently. Monroe smiled gently again, pleased that his mate seemed to relax.

Monroe let out a soft breath as he continued to stroke Nick's back. He hated the bandages that were tightly wrapped around the Grimm's slender torso, but knew it would help him in the long run. Nick shifted again, trying to get closer to Monroe's heat, the Blutbad grinned, the large hand that soothed Nick's back stilled on the Grimm's lower back. That simple act of trust wasn't lost on Monroe, the simple act of Nick allowing Monroe to manhandle his lover back gave the wolf inside a thrill. It was an act of complete trust and submission, Nick understood this and let the older man do as he pleased.

Moments later, Nick's eyes opened tiredly, glazed over with drugs, and their eyes met. They didn't need words, they never really did, not since they met a year and a half ago. Nick kissed the side of Monroe's neck before burying his face there, forehead against the side of Monroe's face, rubbing against the wolf's beard. Monroe smiled pleasantly, his inner beast pleased at Nick's dependancy in him. The young Grimm had needed him since the beginning, depending on him for knowledge and protection. Trusting him to do so, even after knowing how many people head, regrettably, slaughtered in his own, devious past. Hell, the Grimm deeply trusted him after three days of knowing each other, which pleased his instincts tremendously.

Nick showed every sign of wanting Monroe to be his mate, following his lead almost instantly, trusting and depending on him. The wolf instincts that resided, restrained, inside of Monroe had taken notice and surged into the human sides conscious. It had pointed out, quite loudly, all that Nick was trying to do, woo him with gifts and sever dependancy, trusting him unconditionally. Nick proved his loyalty more then once, never believing what others had said about Blutbadden, what Angela had said about Monroe being a monster. When Nick had gotten hurt from Oleg, he swore he'd do anything to protect the Grimm, even if it cost him his life. He'd been doing well until those fucking reapers came in and decided to hurt his poor mate.

A hand suddenly cupped the side of Monroe's beard rough face and the wolf turned to look at Nick. The Grimm was glaring at him tiredly, telling him silently to 'stop thinking and go to sleep'. The older man kissed the Grimm gently, hungrily, pouring all his love into that one kiss. Nick responded instantly to the kiss, opening himself to Monroe easily. They pulled away moments later, both dazed from the warm, loving kiss.

_'Love you,'_ Nick said silently, grey eyes conveying the message easily.

_'Love you more,'_ Monroe responded back, just as silently, and both drifted off to sleep, enjoying the silence.

_Words like violence break the silence_

_Come crashing in into my little world_

_Painful to me, pierce right through me_

_Can't you understand, oh my little girl?_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_Words are spoken to be broken_

_Feelings are intense, words are trivial_

_Pleasures remain, so does their pain_

_Words are meaningless and forgettable_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_All I ever wanted, all I ever needed_

_Is here in my arms_

_Words are very unnecessary_

_They can only do harm_

_Enjoy the silence, enjoy the silence_

_ Enjoy the silence_


End file.
